Ohmiya's Drabbles
by Kushiina
Summary: Drabbles OhnoXNino, en rapport au titre d'une des chansons du groupe Arashi.


**Ohmiya's Drabbles**

_**Sakura Sake.**_

J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit. Surtout lorsque les cerisiers sont en fleurs, comme aujourd'hui. Chaque année, je viens en cette même saison les admirer, de derrière la vitre d'un bar tranquille où des petits vieux honorables boivent leur verre de sake ou de bière tout en discutant non loin de moi. Je dois faire tache dans le paysage. Être le seul jeune de vingt-sept ans assis à une table de ce pub. C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je ne suis pas seul.

- _Neee … Oh'chan ! Tu rêves encore !_

Le ton blessé avec lequel Nino s'adressa à moi me fit redescendre de mon nuage. Je l'observai longuement, et finit par lui sourire.

- _Ah, gomen' gomen ' !_

- _On ne te changera jamais, Satoshi._

Je ne pus retenir un léger rire, et termina mon verre de sake cul sec.

- _Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?_

A nouveau, mes yeux se levèrent sur son visage, qui m'adressait une moue enfantine. Kazunari était un gosse impatient et au fort caractère. Et pourtant, je l'aimais plus que tout. Je me levai sans dire un mot, et lui tendit une main qu'il accepta avec un sourire qui ne pouvait qu'emplir mon cœur d'une joie immense.

Nous marchions parmi l'allée de cerisiers, main dans la main, regardant les pétales roses tombés ça et là, doucement, tourbillonnant sur eux-mêmes avant de terminer leur chute sur d'autres pétales. Et Nino souriait. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi j'avais tenu à l'emmener ici. Nous nous arrêtions sur un banc, et il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, respectant le silence qui planait toujours entre nous pour profiter un peu plus de cet instant. Instant magique qui nous unissaient, et dont le goût me semblait bien plus savoureux que celui d'un bon verre de sake.

_______________________________________________________

_**Truth.** _

- _Je … Je t'aime !_

Ces mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Je n'avais pu les retenir, pas plus longtemps. Trop de temps déjà que je tentais de les oublier. Mais cela m'était tout bonnement impossible. Inimaginable de faire une croix sur de tels sentiments.

- _J'aime Oh'chan !_

Je me répétai. C'était un soulagement. Comme un poids qui s'envolait. Mais lui ne réagissait pas. Etait-ce mal, d'aimer ? Je pinçai les lèvres et je serrai les poings. A présent, je m'attendais à sa réaction, à sa réponse. Une insulte, une gifle en pleine figure, ou pire encore, rien. Rien. Continuer à me tourner le dos et à ne pas me répondre. Je crus comprendre. Je baissai la tête comme un pauvre petit chiot, et m'apprêtai à m'excuser.

- _Gomen …nasai. Hontoni gomenasai Ohno-san. Je n'aurai pas du … Je …_

Mais à peine eus-je dit ces paroles que je sentis un doigt glisser sous mon menton et me relever la tête. Il me souriait, doucement, tendrement. Et il me prit dans ses bras. Sa main caressa mes cheveux, tendit que l'autre vint chercher la mienne pour s'y glisser. Et il murmura.

- _Nino'chan … Est-ce la vérité ?_

Je ne sus quoi dire. Je fus pris au dépourvu. Mais Satoshi traduisit mon silence par la réponse qu'il désirait entendre, et me serra un peu plus contre lui. Je fermai les yeux, et respirai profondément ce parfum qui m'était tant familier et que j'appréciai plus que toutes autres odeurs au monde.

- _Je t'aime aussi, Nino'chan._

Notre vérité était bien plus belle que toutes celles que j'avais déjà pu entendre ou voir jusque là. Elle était si douce, si jolie. Nous nous aimions, tout simplement.

_______________________________________________________

_**Right Back To You.**_

Je n'aimais pas l'orage. Je n'avais jamais aimé l'orage. Le grondement du tonnerre qui brisait le silence, les éclairs étincelants qui faisaient disparaître l'obscurité pour moins d'une seconde, et qui s'évanouissaient aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus. Au fond de moi, cette peur d'enfant était toujours là. Je la sentais me nouer l'estomac et me donner la chaire de poule. Mais je ne faisais jamais rien paraître et continuais à faire comme si de rien était.

J'étais chez moi. Seul. La maison était vide, lugubre. Ni mère, ni sœur, ni chien. Où étaient-ils tous passés ? J'avais éteint les lumières, les prises. J'avais toujours le pressentiment qu'un malheur pouvait arriver. Et je m'étais assis par terre, dans un coin, genoux repliés contre mon torse, fixant le vide.

Nino … Je ne pensais qu'à lui. Même l'orage ne pouvait effacer la dernière image que j'avais de lui. Un jeune homme en colère, qui m'avait tourné le dos et avait disparu au bout d'un des longs couloirs de l'agence. Une semaine déjà que nous nous étions disputés. La première fois. J'en avais même oublié le sujet. J'étais bouleversé, c'est tout ce que je savais. Je ne l'avais plus revu depuis cette soirée. Le lendemain, il n'était pas venu aux répétitions. Je n'y suis plus allé moi aussi. J'avais tenté de lui téléphoner, mais il ne décrochait pas. Je lui avais envoyé un message, mais il ne répondait pas. J'avais pensé à aller chez lui, mais j'y avais renoncé.

Un bruit étrange me fit sortir de mes pensées et redresser la tête. Je scrutai la pénombre un moment, tendant l'oreille. La pluie tombait drue, le tonnerre n'avait pas cessé. Et soudain, ce même bruit. Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Je pensai à toute allure. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Pour sortir par ce temps, cela devait être urgent. Je me relevai et je trottinai jusqu'à l'entrée, m'arrêtant pour observer l'ombre qui se tenait derrière la porte lorsqu'un énième éclair illumina la pièce. Je me risquai à avancer, à poser la main sur la poignée et à ouvrir.

Je n'eus le temps de rien. Je me retrouvai au sol, un poids soudain m'empêchant de me relever. J'entendais quelqu'un sangloter à mon oreille, et des bras m'entourer.

- _Oh'chan … J'ai peur …_

Je fus surpris. Ninomiya ? Je le poussai doucement afin de me dégager, et je l'observai un instant. Il était trempé, frigorifié, et ses larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Je restai au sol et le pris dans mes bras, le berçant doucement tout contre moi, ses vêtements mouillés et sa peau froide me faisant frissonner.

- _Je suis désolé … Je suis vraiment désolé … Tout ce que j'ai dit …Tu me manques Oh'chan. Tu me manques …_

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, posai un baiser sur son front et lui interdis d'en dire plus en caressant ses lèvres de mon doigt.

- _Je t'aime Nino._

Et nous oubliâmes notre peur en scellant nos lèvres dans un baiser que je lui volai.

_______________________________________________________

_**Niji.**_

- _Oh … Il ne pleut plus._

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Qu'est-ce que rester collé à une vitre avait d'amusant ? On me disait bizarre, mais Satoshi battait tous les recors. Je soupirai discrètement, et détachai enfin mon attention de ma Nintendo DS tant aimée pour poser mon regard perçant sur le garçon plus âgé, qui semblait décidé à garder son nez collé contre la fenêtre de ma chambre.

- _Oh'chan, dis moi … Tu ne t'ennuis pas ? A faire … ça …_

Ohno tourna son visage enfantin vers moi.

- _Faire quoi ?_

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et je posai ma console sur le lit avant de me redresser pour me lever et m'approcher de lui.

- _Regarder par la fenêtre toute la journée._

- _' Pas vrai ! J'ai pas fait ça toute la journée ! T'es un menteur Kazu'chan !_

Un petit rire jaune s'échappa de mes lèvres et je n'hésitai pas à lui donner une légère claque sur la tête.

- _Baka … Tu es là depuis ce matin. Bon, j'avoue que tu as mangé – énormément – et que tu m'as regardé jouer durant à peu près cinq petites minutes. Après, il a commencé à pleuvoir et tu es resté là devant._

Satoshi gonfla ses joues d'air et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, me tournant le dos.

- _Bah tu vois ! J'ai pas fait que ça ! Menteur ! … 'Puis tu es trop accro à tes jeux vidéos Nino ! Si tu t'occupais un peu plus de moi, je n'aurai pas à regarder la pluie !_

- _… 'Suis pas accro -_____-' …_

- _Si tu l'es !_

- _Nah ____ !_

- _Si !_

- _SATOSHI !_

- _TU L'ES !!_

Tous deux nous nous étions armés d'un oreiller et nous menacions l'autre avec. Mais cette situation nous sembla tellement ridicule que nous éclatâmes de rire.

- _T'as vingt-huit ans, et t'es un vrai gamin._

- _Tu peux parler, t'as seulement deux ans de moins._

J'hochai les épaules en lui souriant et m'apprêtai à retourner à mon lit quand Satoshi m'agrippa le bras afin de m'entraîner hors de la pièce.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

Pour unique réponse, il continua à me tirer en dévalant les escaliers et en poussant la porte menant à l'extérieur, pour ensuite se jeter sur moi, m'entraîner avec lui dans l'herbe mouillée et m'obliger à rester allongé en se mettant à cheval sur moi.

- _Nino'chan … Niji !_

Je ne compris pas directement ce qu'il voulait dire, mais lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à mes côtés, je pus voir un magnifique arc-en-ciel traversé le ciel à présent coloré d'un bleu pur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de glisser ma main dans la sienne pour ensuite me tourner vers lui. J'observai son regard pétillant levé vers les cieux, et ne pus m'empêcher de penser que même s'il était exceptionnel, cet arc-en-ciel n'en était que plus beau et magique encore qu'une fois refléter dans ses yeux.


End file.
